powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Louis Mitsuari
Louis Mitsuari, more commonly known by his alias Holy Sword Arclight, is a General in the Foo Fighters. Louis has the power to level up a girl through perverted or lewd acts. Background Appearance Louis is a rather tall, broad chested, young man. Louis has shoulder-length light pink hair that is styled messily, with bangs that are just everywhere. His eyes are a beautiful gold color. He always wears a white suit with a collared, long-sleeved polo and tie with black slacks and brown loafers. Personality While Louis has a serious and respectful appearance, his actual personality is in direct conflict with the image he attempts to project. He often has lecherous fantasies, and utterly obsessed with women's breasts. However, in special cases, some females are exempt from his usual treatment. Despite his perverseness, Louis is very kind, courageous, and has a laidback attitude, taking things very casually and very seriously when the going get's tough. Louis has claimed that he is not the kind of person that helps his fellow man as he dislikes entertaining men. However, he has helped his students and other people (especially cute girls) in several situations. Due to this, he gained strong friendship from his comrades and affection from most girls of the Foo Fighters. He is overly protective of his students and friends (although it is likely this extends to all women). At the end of WW3, he enjoys looking at the girls' more exposed skin. He also gets very excited when people display unusual powers. He tends to flirt with almost any woman he encounters and tries several times to invite Lynn Amicus to dates but they have all ended in failure due to Sherria's interference (mostly a kick in the nuts). He is also surprisingly humble as he frequently attributes his many "successes" to the fact that he has "great subordinates and students". He has weird habits such as: stealing his student's bras and hiding them in his desk and writing down the girls' chest sizes on the class roll book. He is also very aware of other people's feeling and doesn't want to do Climax Booster with them if they don't wish it. He has a very complicated feeling for his wife as he himself stated that he wants to talk to her but at the same time he doesn't. Most of the boys in Destiny City are extremely jealous of Louis' relationship with girls. When he gets drunk, he becomes a badass. Powers Darklit Planets:Black Venus- Black Venus grants the user the ability to manipulate esoteric light and tachyon, emit bright light from one's body, and generate light particles and tachyons at will. It can be molded into multiple forms/shapes, such as a whip or sword, to cut cleanly through steel, be used to travel at the speed of light, or spread out into the form of an huge devastating explosion. Black Venus is considered extremely difficult to control as its only known user Louis has to wear his Foo Fighters jacket (which contains a device that limits huge sum of his power to keep him in control) on a daily basis to keep his power from causing unnecessary damage. Louis states that this is the reason why he doesn't fight unlike the other Foo Fighters despite being ranked as the 3rd strongest Wizard Saint alive. One time when he removed it, he was able to destroy half of Huozai's Palace in an instant. His Magic God form is unknown, since he covers himself with armor every time he loses his power, stating that this form shouldn't be seen in public. *Tachyon Blaster: Super-long-range attack that can strike targets existing in the past, the future, or in other dimensions. *Armor of Daybreak: Louis can wrap his own body up in condensed light rays, which act as a chain mail armor. He can hide it under his clothes to catch his enemy off guard. *Light Step: Allows Louis to move at the speed of light, enabling Louis to cut bullets with his Holy Nova faster than others can react. When doing so, Louis' body shines brightly. *Scholar's Mate: Similar to Huozai's Keikoku Crusher, but smaller and Louis doesn't have to remove his jacket to use. Afterwords sparkles of light remain in the area. *Flexible Smash: Louis fires multiple beams of light from his palm which he can guide to make pinpoint attacks. They are capable of maiming a target on contact. *Flash Never Dies: Louis thrusts his palm forward and launches several rays of light towards his opponent. On impact they cause powerful explosions. *Burning Soul: Louis unleashes a large number of powerful light beams from his entire body. Cheery Disarmament Magic: A perverted type of magic that blows off, with a powerful wind, items attached to the opponent's body. Clothing and other light things are changed into cherry blossoms. The sole purpose is to disarm an opponent of weapons, so no matter how strong the wind is, it will not blow away the opponent herself. Urban Empowerment: Louis' Magic God form only works in his home of Destiny City. Abilities Spells Eclipse: Louis charges himself with sunlight, gaining bonus defense and magic resistance for 3 seconds. He then unleashes a powerful explosion at the end of the duration, dealing damage to all nearby enemies and keeping Eclipse's bonuses for an additional 3 seconds if he damages at least one target. Beautiful Queen: A special attack that can also afflict the enemy with Poison, continuously dealing them damage that ignores their magic and physical resistance and durability. Coup de Miroir: An extremely powerful single-target attack made of condensed light that is directed towards a target then released. Great Fantasy: An attack that inflicts heavy damage all enemies simultaneously. White Fianchetto: A special attack that can also afflict the enemy with Blindness, causing the target to have great difficulty hitting their opponent. Techniques Photokinetic Cloning: Louis can create up to 100 advanced 3D holograms of himself made of light that can attack. And do to the fact that the information held within light can be copied without any degradation the clones all have the same strength and weaknesses as him. *Dashing Louis Style: Hundred Cherry Poppers: Louis uses each of his light clones and charges toward his target, enveloping him in a cloak of photons. *Royal Straight Flush: Louis gathers all of his clones in a wall and releases powerful explosions of light from each of them to blast away his opponents. Holy Kick : Kick-flips upwards. Holy Attack: Jumps into the air and then dives diagonally downwards foot-first. Holy Dash: A sliding kick along the ground. Holy Charge Kick Charges up, flips and then flies forward foot first. Ninja Art, Hungry Falcons: He instantly closes the gap between himself and his opponent,then attacks the opponent with a incredibly powerful blade strike from the Holy Nova. Even when blocked,this technique was shown capable of pushing back Huozai with great force. Ninja Art, The Flashy Strike: He positions his Holy Nova in front of him, then dives in the direction of his opponent. This technique is strong enough to shatter the ice produced by Huzao's Ice Fire Pillars technique. Secret Technique, Heavenly Destruction: He spins Holy Nova in front of himself deflecting and returning every projectile shot at him back into opponent(s). Secret Technique, Final Flash: He moves with incredible speed slicing several opponent or inflicting several wounds to one opponent with Holy Nova in a blink of eye. Absolute Ward: Grants him complete Invulnerability for twenty seconds. Blessing Light: Heals himself back to full vitality with sacred light. Photon Blossoms: Creates cherry blossom projectiles out of photons to deal heavy physical damage. Illumination: Louis' offensive abilities mark all affected enemies with light energy for 6 seconds. Equipment Celestial Weapon: Holy Nova- A big Zanbatou with a ring on its handle like that of kunai. Normally it is bandaged and Louis wears it on his back. When he uses his techniques with this sword letters engraved on its blade can be seen. Modified Uniform: Due to the uncontrollable nature of his special magic, Louis requires a special Foo Fighters uniform jacket that has a myriad of special equipment installed in it in order to control his magic or else too much of it would pour without his intention thus exhausting his power earlier than intended. The equipment installed is extremely heavy and is able to easily smash apart the floor or ground when Louis takes it off. Hidden Blades: Louis has retractable hidden blades in his boots. Ninja Tools: He has several kunai, explosives and throwing knives. Weaknesses *Normal human weaknesses *He dare not to fight against girls, or at least with all his power. *Boobs (Natural weaknesses) *He is afraid of Cockroaches. *He must leave his light state to physically attack. *He needs to create a mirror path in order to travel at light-speed unless he travels in a straight path, and cannot change his course when traveling at that speed. *He prefers to take on challenges alone, no matter how dangerous it is. *He is very protective of his students, even at the cost of his own life. *He is constantly struggling to balance the darkness and light within him, which may lead to bouts of berserk fury at times. *He is extremely perverted and is often preoccupied with stripping female opponents rather than defeating them. *Not related but acts like a doting parent *Insulting a woman's breasts size is a sore spot for him. *Takes a lot of time to charge Holy Nova in the night. *He has been greatly weakened following the events of the Second Witch War. *Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast. *Darklit Planets:Black Venus requires him to be still and in meditation. *He gets extremely motion sick even when just thinking about transportation makes him sick. *Since light is a constant existing element, he has have to keep any light constructs in check to keep them from going on forever. *Louis' magical light is affected by everything that all light is: **Glass and/or Reflections bounces his light off their reflective surfaces, but he can use this to his advantage. **Gravity Manipulation bends his light as a result of the gravitational lensing effect in General Relativity. Trivia *His favorite subjects to teacher are Health and Physical Education and Physics while his least favorites are Math and Current Events. *His wife sees him as an unintelligent, perverted loser, but his leadership qualities contradict this. *Becomes easily embarrassed when he is the subject of discussions of a sexual nature. *He is ambidextrous, being able to write/perform a task with either hands, and being able to work with both hands at the same time. *Her most treasured possession is a scrapbook full of all of his students in swimsuits. *Speaks fluent English, Spanish, French and Italian. *Louis is a fan of Dragon Ball and One Piece. *His purpose has shifted from using them (porn magazines) to collecting them all at this point. *He is of Japanese, French and English descent. Category:Blog posts Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheet